


Do your part

by EstherGreenwoodEFP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Prostitution, Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherGreenwoodEFP/pseuds/EstherGreenwoodEFP
Summary: When tour family is poor, you have to do your part.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley/Other(s), Ginny Weasley/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 81





	Do your part

Eyes closed, the young girl was on her knees on the wooden floor.  
She didn't want to see what surrounded her.   
She didn't want to see the lust in the eyes of that tree boys.  
She didn't want to see their hands moving fast on the turgid meat of their erected penis: penis that were obsenely pointing at her.  
She didn't want to see the first of them loosing his control, covering her naked and exposes breasts with sticky, hot semen.  
She didn't want to see, but she couldn't pretend not to hear and feel everything.  
To feel the cold hair stiffling her exposed nipples, despite her fear.  
To feel the wooden floor scratching her knees.  
To hear the heavy breath of that boys, or the wet sound of their hands moving fast around their flesh.  
To hear their dirty words while they talked about her pretending she wasn't there.  
Like she only was an object, a toy for their pleasure.  
“Look at this bitch! She's moaning. I bet she's dying to fuck all three of us".  
“Be quiet, pretty girl: we're gonna give you so much cream you'll chocke on it".  
“This one is just made only to take cocks".

It was the third time thar Ginny Weasley left the Seven Year boy's dorm with her blouse clinging in an obscene way to her body. They didn't give her time to clean herself. When she had tried to, Oliver Wood slapped her, and then used her long hair to grab some sperm from her tits to smudge it on her face.   
“And lick yours lips, whore" he said laughing. And then he tossed his galleon at Percy's feet.  
“Your sister has seen more cum than the Prefect Bathroom", laughed Wood.   
“True", said Percy, straight face, adjusting the bulge in his crotch.  
“True, Ginny is a grown up girl, now. For ten galleons, next week I'll let you all fuck her".


End file.
